icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Seddie/@comment-4861756-20120422040850/@comment-3247345-20120423063303
@GiantKid and @Lotstar did either of you read my clarification? There are people that want Sam to die just so Creddie can happen. 1001 to get rid of Sam is proof of that. Those extreme Creddie shippers that you're apparently not disowning like you should. Do all Creddie shippers want Sam to die? I don't think so and certainly hope not. But it's certainly clear that Creddie is higher on the list of priorities than Sam's happiness. I clarified what I meant, so don't distort things by claiming I'm saying something based on a comment when I made that clarification contradicting the meaning you're trying ascribe to the original comment. I admit the original comment could have meant that. But I clarified so don't accuse me of saying something I didn't. Don't call me immature because of something you wish I said. @GiantKid while what I said above applies to you as much as it applies to @Lotstar. I feel the need to respond your comment individually because it's a huge load of garage. There's no need to call me insane. If you disagree with what I said fine, but calling me insane simply won't do anyone any good. As far as your first point goes, you may or may not be correct as far as stuff that happened before iOAR. But Sam certainly did not cause Freddie to ask Carly if it was too late for Carly to love him. She certainly didn't cause for him to act like an evasive little weasel when she confronted him about his BS. She didn't cause Freddie to hurt her. Sam is no angel, but she did nothing to cause the behavior of Freddie's that I'm objecting to. As for your second point, I don't dispute that all else equal, most Creddie shippers would want Sam to happy. But please don't delude people by saying that most Creddie shippers would put Sam's happieness above Creddie. The reaction of the Creddie shippers to this proves my point. You're just so happy you got a cheap little hint. For most Creddie shiipers,that hurt look on Sam's face is just a tiny price to pay for Creddie getting a cheap little hint. I never said Creddie shippers were savages, so don't put words in my mouth. You say that my logic say that "Seddiers would want Carly's heart served on a silver platter so Seddie could be endgame". That's incorrect. What the Creddie shippers want is neither positively or negatively related. There's simply no connection. That is a logically fallacy itself. But for the sake of argument, let's pretend for a moment that your last point is right, even though it's clearly not. If it was correct, the conclusion you draw from it is only true to the exent that we're talking about the most extreme of Seddie shippers. That's a very small number of Seddie shippers, just as the number of Creddie shippers who want Sam dead is probably very small. As far as I'm aware, no Seddie shipper wants Carly dead. Of course, it's more than likely that there's a Seddie shipper somewhere in the world that does want Carly dead that I'm not aware of. I'd be surprised if there wasn't. But like I said, your logic is flawed, so the point is pretty much moot anyway. So to conclude you're wrong about pretty much everything. Out of the few thing you're correct about, you're drawing competely wrong conclusions from that. While that last is wrong and contains little value , it does serve pit Seddie shippers and Creddie shippers against each other. It's unclear if that's what you want, that the effect it's having.The last thing I want to say is calling me insane has no basis and was completely unnecessary. @Yndy1991 Thank you. You seem to be one of the few people on here that refuses to delude themselves about what's really going on. edit edit edit